My Death For You
by Accalia Lea
Summary: What if Isaac Foster was never locked in that hospital and never met Rachel? What if he met Vinny (OC) instead, on the streets of East Oakland, CA? Also, Isaac has burn scars, but not on his face/hands. He wears the bandages to protect his identity.
1. Chapter 1

I'll start with the warnings. First of all, Language! If you've seen Angels of Death you know that it's pretty fucked up. This story will be similar. My OC Vincent wants to die so trigger warning! I plan on this becoming yaoi as well so if you don't like that don't read. This will most likely only be a few chapters, but we'll see how it goes as I never have a plan when I write. I do like this anime and noticed an alarming lack of stories about it so I plan to write other stories eventually. Please favorite/review! Also, if there's a story you'd like to see about this anime, feel free to message me and I may take it into consideration when I write the next one. One last note about this story, Zack's burn scars do not cover his entire body! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Angels of Death or Isaac Foster! I do; however, own Vincent Miller!

**Chapter 1**

Vincent Miller wanted to die. For most people, the solution was simple, suicide. For Vinny, or Vince as his family called him, this was not an option however. He had been raised in a very religious household and while he did not agree with those beliefs, he still felt it was morally wrong to take one's own life. He also understood that suicide would hurt his family deeply, and while he hadn't had any contact with them in nearly five years, he still couldn't imagine causing them that much pain. This left only one solution. Someone needed to murder him.

Now, Vinny's life had not been overly horrible in his opinion. His parents may have been verbally abusive and his siblings physically abusive, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, his childhood is what he credits his major business success to. He had been so successful that he actually didn't even have to go to work anymore. Once a week he participated in a conference call with his board of directors, but other than that, he just collected his paycheck and stayed home. The income allowed him to live a very comfortable lifestyle and the maids and chef took care of any shopping, so he rarely felt the need to leave his house (which most people would actually call a mansion).

Vinny looked at himself in the bathroom mirror while these thoughts crossed his mind. His green eyes were dull and underlined by dark circles. Black hair hung low on his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. He was thin, a result of not eating enough, but muscular and looked quite intimidating at his height of 6'2". Exercise was one of his favorite pastimes as it was the closest he felt comfortable getting to killing himself. He would often run on the treadmill in his home gym until he passed out from exhaustion.

The depression he experienced had no discernible trigger. All Vinny knew was that every moment of his life felt like a living hell. So far he had done very little to further his goal of ending his existence beyond deciding that it would have to be murder. Vinny's 25th birthday was coming up in about a week and he decided that 25 was a perfect age to die, primarily because he liked that number. This meant that he would have to start doing some serious planning. The planning would start at the library, he decided. He left the bathroom, dropping the towel from his waist on the bedroom floor and stepped into the walk-in closet to dress.

Vinny was considered a highly eligible bachelor by the media and his home was watched by the occasional paparazzi member, so he liked to disguise himself and sneak out with the help of one of the maids or kitchen staff. Today, seeing as it was fall, he decided on a white tank top under an old, faded Oakland Athletics baseball hooded sweatshirt. Pulling on some boxers and a well worn pair of blue jeans, Vinny decided to ask Rose for help getting out today. She had worked for him the longest and, at 57 years old, she could easily pass as his mother. Playing the part of a maid's son, dressed as he currently was, should be enough to help him leave the house unnoticed.

Rose agreed immediately and Vinny knew it was because she was just happy he was leaving the house. He pulled his hood up and sank down into the passenger seat of her old Honda Civic. It was gray and a little rusty, but she kept it clean and the inside smelled of cherry from her air freshener. Slouching as much as was comfortable, he hoped to hide his face from anyone who may watch their exit. This act was slightly difficult with his height in the small car, but he thought he managed to look convincing.

Before stepping out of the car at the library, he pulled a stocking hat over his hair and pushed his hood back. He never changed his hair so it was something that he could be recognized by and he knew hoods were frowned upon in the library. Vinny's goal today was to research recent killings in the area to determine the best place and time of day for his murder. It was not information he wanted to have associated with his personal computer, so the public computers at the library were the safest bet.

Less than an hour later he exited the library with a plan. He hadn't written anything down as he wanted to avoid that information getting into the wrong hands. There had been a lot of murders in the area of San Leandro Street near the business district lately and though the victims were women he thought he could convince the murderer to kill him as well. Rose was just returning from her shopping trip and picked Vinny up on the way back. As she drove he thought about the best times and decided to go to that area the day after his birthday around 8pm. He shivered slightly in excitement at the idea as they neared his house.

The next week passed slowly for Vinny. Being a rich man, his affairs had been in order for a long time. He already had a will, a death plan and a business plan for how the company should be handled if he were to meet an "untimely" death. He chuckled at the wording. The house was always in order with the maids and staff keeping everything clean. Important papers were all kept in his home office and his will held the combination to his safe with the instructions.

Vinny started going out more often during that week. He didn't want his trip the day after his birthday to seem sudden or abnormal. The week was slow because he did not enjoy going out. He wasn't particularly social and had no real friends to speak of. There were business associates that he had to go golfing with or attend an occasional dinner party with, but he wouldn't call them friends. He was close with his staff at the house, but they were more like family who happened to work for him, not friends.

His time that week was spent by visiting a few local museums and art shows. Vinny even went to see a documentary about a country overseas that his business had been contemplating working in. All of the activities he chose would look normal for a person of his social standing. They were either common leisure activities or could be considered business related, like the documentary.

The day of his birthday he was subjected to one of his least favorite events, the party that his corporate office threw for him every year. He hated gifts so he always specified that if anyone wanted to give him something they could donate to a local charity. He chose a different one every year. Depending on the year, donations would average $500,000 to $1 million which looked very good for his company. The board was happy about that part, but Vinny was just happy that the money was going to those who actually needed it. He left the party at a respectable 11pm.

Vinny woke the next morning feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life. He took a quick shower and made his way to the kitchen, holding himself together so as not to seem overly cheerful. If the staff thought he was acting strangely they might question him. When he walked into the kitchen he was displaying only his normal, tired expression as he asked the chef for some raspberry pancakes, his favorite. Dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans and a dark gray hooded sweatshirt, Vinny left the house.

When making these plans Vinny had decided to wait to go to San Leandro Street until later at night, but he just couldn't sit at home and wait. To avoid the potential paparazzi he used the rear exit, cutting through the trees and walking the mile to the bus stop. The bus driver that always drove this route knew Vinny quite well, so he was never bothered when the man hid his face as he stepped on board. The older gentleman nodded to him and accepted his ticket. Vinny then moved to the back of the bus, out of sight of the other riders, to travel to his destination peacefully.

Vinny wandered the town rather aimlessly for the rest of the day. He was wearing his usual hat and dark sunglasses to hide his identity as he wandered. He got Mexican food for lunch, another of his favorites, and ate it in a park sitting near a small pond. As the day dragged on Vinny's excitement grew and he had to restrain himself from heading to San Leandro Street too early. When the sun was almost fully behind the horizon he finally allowed himself to go to his predetermined location.

Isaac Foster loved killing. When his scythe was in his hands and blood was raining down was the only time he felt truly alive. In fact it was the only time he felt much of anything, other than anger. The anger was always directed at his past and the people who had raised him at the orphanage, so he tried not to think about it overly often. Isaac, or Zack as he liked to be called, spent his days sleeping in an abandoned shack in a small wooded area just outside of town. When it got dark, he would head into town to hunt for his next victim.

Tonight was no different. He made his way to the usual area, using back streets and alleys in an attempt to avoid any of the police who had been looking for him for months now. Honestly he didn't care if they found him. He had escaped from prison before and knew he could do it again. If they ended up killing him he supposed that would be okay too, even if he really wanted to keep on living. The primary thing that kept him going, kept him content, was killing, so if he was unable to do that then death would be the next best option. He was hoping to kill again tonight. Eventually he knew he would have to pick a new location as people had noticed his presence and stopped coming to this area as much. _Just one more night,_ he thought as he rounded the last corner.

Street lights began flickering to life as Vinny continued walking. He had been in this area for about an hour now, but had yet to see a single soul. Despite all of his research, he was beginning to doubt that this area was all that dangerous. Deciding to switch it up a little, Vinny suddenly ducked into an alley, forcing himself to remain calm and try not to look as excited as he felt. He supposed that if he had not seen anyone by 11PM he would need to head home so as to avoid suspicion from his staff, but the night was young and his hopes were high.

In his excitement it took Vinny a moment to recognize the sound of footsteps behind him. He continued walking as though he hadn't noticed, but his heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear his blood racing in time with the pounding. His breathing quickened and he struggled to keep himself calm. A serial killer would most likely prefer it if he didn't know they were coming and if it was just another person he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Hey you," the person behind him suddenly called out, the voice carrying the lilt of a sneer. "Do you know where you are?"

Clearly the person was talking to him and expected an answer, so Vinny stopped and turned to face the man. He had imagined this moment so many times throughout his life, but nothing compared to the sight he was now faced with. A young man of similar height stood before him, wearing red pants, black boots, and blood-stained, brown sweatshirt that had black arrows in random places on it. Carelessly slung over one shoulder, as though it weighed nothing, was a long, black scythe. The weapon was simple and smooth, but the amount of dried blood covering the blade would send chills through the average person even if it wasn't being wielded by a very capable looking young man.

As his gaze finally left the blade, Vinny made eye contact with the killer and that was when he noticed the color. The right eye was black, but the left one was gold. He had never seen eyes like that before and, just for one moment, Vinny allowed himself to look at the face before him as though he were meeting a regular stranger on the street and not the person who would end his miserable life. He took in the black hair, hidden beneath the hood of the brown sweatshirt, and the bandages that covered every inch of exposed skin, but somehow accented the angles of the man's face making him look mysterious, but intimidating, and most of all, powerful. Vinny thought that it would be very nice to die at the hands of such a handsome man.

"I asked you a fucking question!" The man shouted, clearly upset by the amount of time it took for Vinny to respond.

"Uh...near San Leandro Street?" The man scowled at his answer, clearly not pleased.

"That ain't what I meant," he growled, his face morphing into a psychotic grin as he raised the scythe above his head. "You're in _my_ neighborhood, and now your gonna die!" He laughed and began to run toward where Vinny stood at the opposite end of the alley.

Vinny dropped his head for a moment, to sigh in relief, before tilting his face to the sky. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the other man's steps getting closer and closer. Many times before he had heard that your life would flash before your eyes when you were about to die, but that didn't happen as he stood there. All he could think about was the young man coming toward him. Vinny found himself wishing that he would have just enough time to kiss the man before he died from his injuries, but he would be happy even if he couldn't do that. Suddenly he realized that if he wouldn't be able to do that, then he at least wanted to see the joy on the other man's face as he took his life. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down.

Zack was about four feet away from his victim when the man lost his creepy smile and made eye contact with him. None of this was going the way it was supposed to. People were supposed to scream when they saw him and then run or at least cry when they realized they were going to die. This man almost looked as if he had wanted this from the start, as if he had waited for Zack to come and take his life. This was wrong. Zack immediately stopped and put his scythe back over his shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," he demanded. Vinny's eyes widened momentarily, but he decided to play if off.

"Well, you intend to kill me right? If I have no hope of getting away, why should I bother to try?"

"The screams and the chase are what make it fun," came the immediate reply. _Crap,_ Vinny thought. I can't lose this opportunity.

"I can scream! I run every day, though. What if I'm faster than you?" He was panicking now, but he would do whatever this man wanted so long as it resulted in his death. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

"What the fuck? Do you _want_ to die?"

"Is that bad? I want to die, but you want to kill, right? We'd be helping each other out. Please, just tell me what to do. I'll do whatever you want!"

"Yeah, okay...where are the cops hiding at?" Zack chuckled. "They can't find me normally so they're using you as bait, right? They know they can't keep me in prison since they failed before so they're using you to lure me to a spot where they can kill me, right?"

"What? No, I'm famous. The cops would never...I mean! Shit...Look, you can just kill me right here and then keep on evading the cops like you said. I'll do whatever you want, but I swear, the cops have no idea where I am right now." Vinny wanted to kick himself. Why had he admitted he was famous? Now this man would definitely not want to kill him because of the massive manhunt that would ensue as a result of Vinny's death. None of this was working out like it was supposed to.

"You're fucking famous?! Do you like, live in a mansion?" The man seemed surprised, but mostly curious. Vinny shrugged.

"I guess most people would call it that, yeah."

"Do you have servants and shit too?"

"Well, yeah..." Vinny wasn't sure where this guy was going with this line of questioning, but he was getting a little uncomfortable. He hadn't come here to talk about his shitty life. He just wanted to die.

"I ain't gonna kill ya." Suddenly the other man was walking away from him, in the direction he had come from. Vinny started to panic again.

"What?! Why not? Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place? Here...Ahhh!" He screamed and ran past the other man, hoping that he was doing what the killer had wanted. After a few seconds he noticed that he wasn't being followed and stopped to look back. The killer stood still in the alley way, looking bored. When Vinny looked at him, he rolled his eyes and scratched his head with his free hand. The other hand hung limply over the handle of his scythe. Clearly he had no intentions of chasing Vinny.

"Please, just tell me what you want?" Vinny's voice came out sounding like a mixture of pleading and sobbing. He sounded so defeated that Zack finally took pity on him.

"What I want is for you to take me to your mansion."

"...What?" He had no idea what he had been expecting the serial killer to ask for, but that certainly wasn't it. There was no way he could take this guy to his house! First of all, if they were caught he would be arrested for harboring a criminal. Also, there was no way he would be willing to put his staff in danger by bringing a murderer into his home and their place of employment.

"You heard me. Show me why your life is so terrible that you need to die! If you can convince me, then I'll make it look like a burglary and kill you. Deal?" It was such a tempting offer, but Vinny's mind kept circling back to his staff. Under no circumstances could he allow them to get hurt.

"If I agree...can you promise me one thing?" Zack furrowed his brows, but Vinny couldn't tell if he looked confused or just cautious.

"I'm listening."

"The people who work for me...the 'servants,' can you promise me that you won't hurt them?"

"Ah geez! You realize that your asking me to kill you and leave a crap ton of witnesses, right? Shit," Zack cursed and kicked the ground, scowling at it as he thought about this situation. If this rich guy wanted to die so bad, then why the fuck did he care so much about a bunch of servants' lives after he was gone. Zack released a groan that came out sounding like a growl before looking back up at the crazy guy in front of him. "Fuck! Fine, I'll make sure that I kill you at night or something. That way there won't be any people to see me and I won't hurt anyone if they do. It's not like the police don't already know who I am, so if they talk it won't make a difference anyway."

"Thank you," Vinny breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to begin the long walk to his home. There were no buses running this late at night and he didn't think the serial killer would like that option to begin with. He also couldn't risk calling one of his staff for a ride since he would need this man to hide the scythe and lose the blood-stained sweatshirt before they saw him.

The farther they walked the more the killer started to complain, but other than the occasional grumble or complaint, they walked in silence. It took about two hours for them to reach the part of the road where Vinny cut into the woods. He explained to the other man that he took this way to avoid the paparazzi that watched his front entrance. When the mansion came into view the killer finally spoke.

"Holy shit! This is where you live?" Vinny nodded and lead the way through the back door. They didn't stop until they reached the master bedroom. "Damn...you know, you're probably gonna have a hard time convincing me."

"Huh," Vinny let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, let's worry about that later. If you're going to stay here without having my staff call the police immediately, you'll need to change clothes and hide the scythe somewhere for now."

"Well, these are the only clothes I own," Zack said as he looked down at himself. He wasn't thrilled about having to change, but it had been a long time since he wore clothing that were cleaned by something other than just rain water. Hiding the scythe wouldn't be terrible as long as he was allowed to keep his knife on him. When he looked up the rich man was walking into a room that appeared to be a closet and Zack followed.

"I think I have some clothes that will fit you. By the way, what's your name? Or what would you like me to call you while you're here?"

"I go by Zack. What's yours?"

"Uh...Vincent Miller, but I go by Vinny. You might have heard about me or read about me in the news."

"I can't read. And if I don't own clothes do you think I own a TV? It's not like I can just walk into a bar and watch TV without getting arrested." Zack shrugged and once again Vinny found it difficult to tell what he was feeling. He looked as though he was either annoyed or resigned, like it was completely normal for him to live that way and he accepted it. He suddenly realized what part of the problem was.

"The bandages..."

"What about them?" Zack sounded defensive now.

"Can I ask why you were them?"

"The guy who owned the house I grew up in lit me on fucking fire when I was a kid. Some of these cover the scars. The others I wear just to hide my identity." Talking about his past made him start to feel some of the usual anger and his hands gripped the handle of the scythe tightly. The only reason he brought it up was because his childhood had been horrible and he wanted to prove to this crazy guy that his own life was a piece of cake in comparison. Vinny failed to notice it as he was looking down at his phone. He had found a police sketch of Zack online and held it up.

"They sketched you with them on, so while you're here you might want to take them off Isaac Foster. Someone might recognize you otherwise and my staff will not wait for confirmation of your identity before they call the police. They're pretty protective of me."

Zack scowled at the use of his full name, but he agreed. As he stood there, Vinny handed him a pair of red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hooded-sweatshirt to wear in the morning. He was rummaging around in a drawer full of pajama pants when he finally looked back up at Zack.

"Do you wear pajamas?" Zack laughed. He had never been asked that question in his life and he found it incredibly funny. When he managed to get himself under control again he responded.

"Only when I was a kid. Now I just sleep in my clothes when it's cold or in my underwear when it's hot outside." Vinny nodded and pulled a brand new package of boxers from a different drawer and handed them to Zack.

"I'll just put your clothes into a bag and hide them with the scythe. The only room in the house my staff never enters is my office. There is a small closet there so I'll put them both in there while you change. Feel free to shower as well. Bathroom's through that door," he pointed as he walked out of the closet carrying the scythe. He waited for Zack to strip out of his old clothes and placed them in a bag before leaving the room.

Once Vinny was gone Zack walked into the bathroom and began removing all of his bandages. He found that he was actually a little nervous to go without them, but he was happy the shirt he had been given was long-sleeved. There was a long burn scar on his left side covering the underside of his arm from just above his wrist all the way up to about three inches above his elbow. There were a few other burn scars across his back and in a few places on his legs. Those were the only places where the burns had been bad enough that the doctors hadn't been able to cosmetically fix him.

When he had been lit on fire he had been burned practically from head to toe, but he had been taken to the hospital quickly and they were able to repair most of the damage. As he removed the final bandages from his face he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and blinked in surprise. He wasn't used to seeing his bare face, hadn't seen it reflected in nearly a decade in fact, and he was surprised at how much older he looked.

Zack shook his head and looked away from the mirror to find the shower. It took him a moment to figure out how the water turned on, but once it was running he stepped into it's warmth and quickly showered, using Vinny's shampoo. He couldn't read any of the bottles, but it was the only bottle that contained liquid of the correct consistency for shampoo. When he was done he dried himself with a towel from a rack near the shower and then pulled on one of the new pairs of boxers before walking back into the bedroom.

Vinny was back in the room and was standing by the bed. He was also only wearing boxers, but his back was to Zack so the killer took a moment admire the body before him. Immediately he noticed how muscular the man was, but something seemed off. One word came to mind, malnourished. It was a word the doctors had used to describe him once upon a time and he remembered that it meant that someone hadn't been eating enough.

"So you came to me because starvation didn't work?" Vinny jumped at the sound of Zack's voice and turned to face him.

"No, no! That's not it! Suicide isn't an option. I came to you because it was _the only_ option for me. If I killed myself it would hurt a lot of people so much more than my murder would."

"Uhuh. Sure," Zack didn't sound convinced, but he let the subject drop. "So, where will I be sleeping?"

"Well...that's the next thing we need to talk about. You see...the only way I can explain to my staff the reason for you being here is by telling them that I'm taking a lover." Zack raised his eyebrows and Vinny rushed to explain. "I've only ever had people spend the night here who I've slept with so it's the only thing they would possibly believe! In order for it to be convincing you'd have to sleep with me...I mean, in my bed! You'd have to sleep here." He sighed and hoped that Zack would understand.

There was a moment when he had wanted to kiss Zack, but in no situation what-so-ever did he imagine himself fucking his murderer. It was at this moment that Vinny noticed Zack's lack of clothing. His brain temporarily forgot what he was just saying and allowed his eyes to roam freely over every uncovered (and thinly covered) inch of the man standing before him. Even with the burn scars Zack was incredibly attractive and Vinny's brain began conjuring images of this man beneath him, mouth open in ecstasy. A cough brought him quickly out of his inappropriate thoughts and he blushed lightly as his eyes met Zack's. Zack smirked.

"Sure. I'll sleep with ya." He was clearly joking, but Vinny did not fail to notice the way Zack's eyes traveled hungrily over his body before the killer walked to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. He laid down and immediately turned to face Vinny.

As he climbed in beside the killer Vinny shivered, and he couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or excited, because the gaze that was currently resting on his body was that of a predator looking at his prey. Would he be fucked or killed, or was the killer just fucking with his head? There was no easy answer to that question, so Vinny reached up to turn off the light and resigned himself to whatever was fated to happen on this night.


	2. Chapter 2

You read the warnings in the last chapter right? Good, because this chapter has more language and some delicious yaoi in it! Enjoy and, favorite/follow/review as always!

And again, I own only Vincent Miller!

**Chapter 2**

When Vinny woke the next morning, he immediately looked for Zack. He wanted to be sure that what had happened was not just a dream. His eyes quickly found the unfamiliar person facing the opposite side of the room on the bed next to him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before biting his lower lip gently.

As he watched, Zack rolled over to face him, clearly still sleeping soundly. Vinny took a moment to analyze the other man's features now that the bandages had been removed. It was clear that Zack did not go without them often as his bare skin was pale, untouched by the sun for quite some time. His earlier observations about the face before him held true. Zack was no less mysterious and intimidating without the bandages. Vinny did notice how extremely handsome this man was now that he could see everything. An image of Zack's eyes flashed into his head and he remembered that the man had one black and one gold eye.

Vinny released the lip he had been biting and shook his head. This man was supposed to kill him. He would not allow himself to feel anything toward him other than gratitude. Pulling back the blankets, Vinny stood and stretched before walking into the bathroom to shower. The shower was short and he dressed quickly. Since he was not planning to leave the house today he wore only a loose pair of gray sweatpants and a black cotton tank top. He was grabbing a hooded-sweatshirt from the hook on the back of his door when he heard Zack cough in a way that could only mean he was asking for attention.

"Good morning," Vinny greeted as he turned to face the bed.

"Morning," Zack replied, sounding not-at-all thrilled to be where he was. He sat up and the blanket pooled at his waist. Vinny's eyes briefly flicked over Zack's bare chest and abs before returning to his face.

"Remember what I told you yesterday?" Zack nodded, waiting for Vinny to continue. "Well, in order for my staff to believe that I've taken a lover, we'll have to act like it. If it's not believable they'll get suspicious."

"Dammit! This is pissing me off...I know, I know. This was my idea. So other than walking around practically naked," Zack paused to gesture at his lack of bandages, "...what else do I have to do."

"Not just you..._we_ will have to act like a couple...well, at least like two people who want to sleep together." Zack seemed to think about it for a moment. Then he stood and walked around the bed to stand before Vinny.

"So all I gotta do is pretend I want to fuck you?" He smirked when Vinny blushed at his language. Before he could react Zack reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Every inch of his body was pressed tightly against Vinny's and Vinny lost the ability to think for a moment. Zack's hands traveled slowly downward, finally coming to rest on Vinny's ass and the unexpected contact caused him to gasp. The killer did not waste the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Vinny's mouth. When Vinny was nearly certain he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Zack finally released him. With a final smirk, Zack rubbed his hips gently against Vinny once and then let go of him completely, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

It took a few minutes for Vinny's brain to catch up and that's when he noticed that he had gotten hard. Then he realized that Zack had been hard as well and his brain nearly shut down again. Frustrated by the situation, and with himself for losing control, Vinny left the room to go to his home gym for a run. He hoped that he would be able to convince the killer of how horrible his life was quickly, because the man had only been in his house for half a day and he was already torturing him.

Zack allowed a short chuckle to escape his lips when he entered the bathroom. His eyes found his face in the large mirror above the sink on his left and the laughter died as quickly as it had started. He still wasn't used to seeing his bare face and it was slightly unsettling this early in the morning. Shaking his head, he stripped out of his boxers and got into the shower. Two showers in such a short time was a bit excessive in his opinion, but it felt so good that he couldn't resist.

While the warm water pounded against his skin he allowed himself a brief moment to think about how arousing that kiss had been. He had only meant perhaps scare Vinny, or at least shake his resolve, but he had ended up enjoying the feeling of the rich man's lips against his. For just a moment he had lost himself in their embrace, but he quickly stopped his train of thought and focused on willing away his erection while he was in the shower. This man wanted to die, and he wanted to do so by Zack's hands. If he was going to make it through his time in this mansion, he would need to stay in control. Turning off the water, he quickly dried himself and dressed in the clothes Vinny had given him last night, before going to search for the man.

Finding a maid just down the hall from Vinny's bedroom, Zack introduced himself as Vinny's lover and asked where he could find the man. She directed him to a home gym and when Zack walked in he whistled. This room was much larger than he thought it would be and he could now see why Vinny was so muscular. The equipment lined up around the room could rival that of an actual gym and it all looked like it was used often.

Finally his eyes landed on the treadmill in the far left corner of the room and he saw Vinny laying on the floor beside it. He quickly rushed over to the man, noticing immediately that he was unconscious. Kneeling down, he began to shake Vinny's shoulder. His breathing was ragged and he was drenched with sweat. After a few shakes Vinny finally woke and looked up at Zack.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zack demanded. He had a pretty good idea, but he needed to be sure.

"Sorry, I usually wake up before anyone finds me. It's nothing." Vinny shrugged as he sat up, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Zack scowled and crossed his arms, not speaking. They stared at each other silently until Vinny's breathing evened out and he took a drink of water from a bottle he kept nearby.

"Look, I can't commit suicide, but...I can run until I pass out. It helps."

"Helps what?! You look like shit and probably feel like it too, but you're still alive. Wouldn't it make more sense to just _not_ make yourself feel like shit if you have to live anyway?" What Zack said made sense, but clearly he didn't understand how Vinny felt about it.

"You don't get it. I...I guess I..." Vinny struggled to put what he felt into words. "I feel like I deserve this. If I have to live then...I guess I'm just trying to put what I feel out of my head and into my body. I don't have to think while I run."

"Ugh," Zack sighed as he sat down cross-legged on the floor beside Vinny. "I hate talking about all these fucking feelings, but I guess I need to understand why you feel that way. What the fuck are you thinking about all the time that hurts so damn much?"

"Living." The answer was immediate and blunt. Zack wasn't expecting it and it took him a moment to respond.

"Well, then you need a new life."

"What?" It was Vinny's turn to be confused.

"If you're this unhappy about your life why don't you change something? Get a hobby or a wife or something. Have some fucking brats that can carry on your family name and all that shit," Zack stated, sounding quite serious. Vinny started laughing. Not just chuckling, but all out laughing, clutching his sides as tears began to run down his cheeks. Zack crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and leaned away from the other man, feeling concerned. What the fuck had he said that was so damn funny?

"You said...a..a wife," Vinny laughed between words, struggling to convey the funny part of Zack's sentence. After a few more moments he finally got himself under control, but had to keep his eyes on the floor. A glance at Zack's face right now would send him right back into another fit, he just knew it.

"First of all, I'm gay," Vinny explained. "Secondly, I hate kids. I sort of have social issues and kids are way to clingy and talkative for me."

"If you have social issues, how have you had lovers before?" Zack was suddenly curious. Whenever he had taken lovers in the past it took a lot of well thought out pick up lines and smooth talking. He didn't understand how a man like this would be able to do that.

"You forget that I'm rich. People throw themselves at me without me having to do a whole lot."

"Oh," Zack suddenly felt very stupid. Of course people would throw themselves at an very eligible bachelor.

"Yeah. So, want some breakfast?" Vinny suddenly changed the subject as he stood. Zack hadn't really gotten the answer he had been looking for, but he allowed the subject change as his stomach growled.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Whatever you ask the chef for," Vinny said with a wave of his hand as he moved toward the door. Zack's mouth dropped open momentarily, before he rushed to follow the other man through the house to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Vinny took a seat at the breakfast bar and Zack followed, looking very excited. Vinny briefly wondered where this man lived and what his life was like. He resolved to ask about it when they were alone later tonight. He asked the chef for some scrambled eggs and bacon and Zack requested waffles. In no time at all the food was placed before them and Zack dug in eagerly. Vinny ate slowly, knowing that he would throw up soon anyway, because of his run.

When Vinny had finished the incredibly small portion that had been placed in front of him, Zack observed as the chef handed him a small bucket and the rich man turned away from him to puke into it. While he was heaving, the chef took his plate and replaced it with another, containing more eggs and bacon. A maid appeared suddenly, taking the bucket from Vinny and handing him a moist towel. He wiped his face with it before placing it in her gloved hand and then turning back to his breakfast.

"What the fuck was that?" Zack asked around a mouthful of syrup covered waffle.

"Happens sometimes...after my workouts," Vinny explained and Zack caught the implication. This happened whenever he passed out from running. Clearly it was a regular thing if the staff could handle it this well, and Zack frowned at the thought. Since they were not alone, he let it slide for now and he continued eating.

Once they were done, Vinny led Zack on a tour of the house. Since the killer would be staying there for a while, Vinny felt that he should know his way around. Zack observed everything with wide eyes and the occasional jaw drop. He had never been in a mansion before and he was thoroughly enjoying the idea of staying here for a while. It would be very hard to go back to his shack after this though.

Vinny pointed out all of the exits, the bathrooms, the living room and the staff quarters, pausing to give Zack a pointed look and the killer nodded in understanding. He showed him the guest bedrooms, theater room, the indoor/outdoor pool and hot tub, the office, and then stopped at the game room. Vinny figured this room would be the one Zack enjoyed the most. Suddenly he wondered exactly how old his would be murderer was. That would be another thing he would have to ask about later.

"Awesome! Man, your house is amazing." Zack exclaimed as he entered the room behind Vinny. He immediately began walking around to look at all of the games Vinny owned. He stopped in front of the air hockey table and motioned for Vinny to join him.

"Care to play a game...lover?" He winked and Vinny felt his face heat up as he remembered their kiss earlier. He coughed before walking to the opposite side of the table and switching it on. This was a room he had barely spent any time in and he wasn't very good at most of the games. The primary purpose of this room was for the staff to have some fun on their breaks. No one was in here this early in the morning, but since there was a chance that someone could walk in at any moment, they would need to act like lovers in this room as well.

Zack served first and the game began. In only a few minutes Zack had managed to score three points and he laughed. Vinny sighed, but took his turn to serve. When Zack returned the puck it struck Vinny's pusher at just the right angle so that it was sent immediately back and into Zack's goal. At Zack's grumble the other man finally cracked a smile and when it happened a second time he actually laughed. The killer grumbled his frustration, but as he watched Vinny he knew that he was only reacting that way to draw out the emotion he was currently witnessing. Vinny's laughter was highly attractive and he wanted to see more.

They ended the game when Zack earned his tenth point. Vinny had ended with seven points and he had been surprised that he had even done that well. He switched off the table as Zack walked over to hand him the puck and his pusher. Just then two of the gardeners walked in, heading for the couches and small fridge at the back of the room. Zack placed his hands on Vinny's hips and the rich man leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. The gardeners snickered to themselves, enjoying seeing their employer looking so happy, before grabbing a couple bottles of water from the fridge and turning their attention to their own conversation.

"Can we go swimming?" Zack suddenly asked. His hands hadn't left Vinny's hips so it took a moment for the other man to focus enough to answer the question.

"Ah, sure. Let's go change." _Just for the sake of the staff_, Vinny told himself, he leaned in to kiss Zack one more time before pulling away to lead him back to the bedroom. He provided Zack with a pair of swim trunks and then carried his own into the bathroom to change. There is no way he would allow Zack to see him fully naked. When he walked back into the bedroom Zack was changed and waiting for him. He decided to ask one of his questions now that they had a moment to themselves.

"What is your house like?" Zack blinked and then smirked.

"Oh, it's totally amazing. It's on private property I think. Very secluded and quiet," he started gesturing with his hands, painting a beautiful picture, but being as vague as possible. Vinny furrowed his brows and looked at Zack, entirely unconvinced. "Okay, okay, you caught me. It's an abandoned shack. There's a hole in the roof and no insulation. Two of the windows are broken out and I'm pretty sure I share it with at least three rats."

"Oh...what about clothes?"

"The set you saw is all I got. I hang em outside when it rains, and that's how they get cleaned." Zack waited for Vinny to speak, wanting to see the reaction to his own sad story. Instead of speaking, though, Vinny simply nodded, as though he understood, and then turned to lead Zack out to the indoor side of his pool.

Zack grit his teeth and followed silently, fighting the urge to get his scythe and plunge it through someone's skull. The man in front of him was so different from anyone he had ever encountered and it was driving him insane. Vinny was quiet, well spoken, sexy as hell, and so frustratingly mysterious that Zack was tempted to kill him. That was what this man wanted though, so Zack would be damned if he allowed that to happen. One way or another he would get some answers out of this man, no matter how long it took.

He was still silently brooding when Vinny opened the door to the pool room and grabbed two towels from a rack on the wall. He walked over to the lone poolside table in the room and sat the towels on top of it before walking over to the hot tub. Zack, feeling the need to cool off, dove into the deep end of the pool and swam nearly all the way to the other end before resurfacing.

Vinny watched from his place in the hot tub, which was on a raised platform nearby. He could tell Zack was frustrated, and had a fairly good idea of why, but he really did not want to answer any of that man's questions. He supposed he wasn't being entirely fair, since Zack did answer all of his questions, but the questions Zack wanted answers to were difficult. Vinny didn't really know why his life was so horrible. He supposed that a therapist might have been able to work it out with him, but he didn't want to work it out. He wanted to die and that's why Zack was here.

Feeling frustrated himself, Vinny closed his eyes and rested his head against the padded edge of the hot tub. The hot, bubbling water felt good against his sore legs, but he knew he shouldn't stay in for too long. After what happened during his run he wouldn't be able to tolerate the heat for long. After a few minutes he began to feel a little dizzy so he opened his eyes and carefully stood to step out.

Zack was still swimming in the pool and he watched as Vinny began to walk toward the table with the towels. He was walking right beside the pool and while he watched Vinny suddenly staggered and fell into the pool. Zack laughed, assuming the other man had tripped or something, but when Vinny did not immediately resurface he became concerned and quickly swam over to him. Diving down, he found the other man and pulled him to the surface, hoisting him up and out of the pool before jumping up beside him.

"Dammit," Zack cursed when he realized that Vinny wasn't breathing. He had never been taught CPR, but he had seen it done a few times at the public pool so he placed his hands on Vinny's chest and pumped a few times. Then he leaned down and covered the other man's lips with his own, trying to breath the life back into him. He repeated the action a few more times before Vinny suddenly coughed and gasped for air. When he had fully recovered his breathing he glared at Zack.

"If you aren't going to kill me, you could at least let me die!"

"Oh no. You ain't dying until I decide and I need some fucking answers before that happens!" They glared at each other in silence for a few moments before Vinny suddenly starting laughing. "Oh come on. Not again!"

"The one who's supposed to murder me...just saved me from an accidental drowning!" Vinny continued laughing and after a moment Zack joined him.

"Yeah, that's fucking ironic. Never done that in my life. What the fuck are you doing to me man?" Zack's laughter died down and then he stood to retrieve their towels. He handed one to Vinny and then began to dry himself.

The next month passed in a similar fashion. Zack continued to answer any questions Vinny had for him and Vinny continued to avoid any questions directed at himself. He learned that Zack was 20 years old and also learned more about the younger man's past. He learned about the fucked up orphanage Zack lived in and about his first murders. Vinny explained a little bit about the company he ran and Zack was able to observe what his daily life was like, but it was difficult to get much more out of him. Zack still wanted to know about Vinny's past and what had led him to feel like his only option was death.

So far Vinny's staff had not questioned Zack's presence. The two continued to embrace and share kisses whenever someone was looking and Vinny tried really hard not to develop any feelings for the killer. When they were alone Vinny tended to try to keep some space between them, sometimes going as far as to keep furniture between them. He knew that if Zack kissed him the way he had that first time his brain would shut down again and there would be no telling what would happen. One night, when they were getting ready to sleep, Zack confronted him.

"Okay. For someone who wants to die so fucking bad, you're doing a terrible job of convincing me. Maybe I should just leave..." He paused, waiting to see what Vinny would do. The older man froze in his action of pulling back the blanket. He looked up at Zack and for the first time the killer saw a look of pure agony in his eyes. For a moment it was difficult to tell if the agony was from the threat of not killing him, or from the threat of him leaving. Zack's breath caught in his throat. Vinny finally sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Zack.

"If I tell you my life story, will you stay and think about finally killing me?" Zack nodded and then nearly smacked himself for forgetting that Vinny couldn't see it.

"Uh, yeah."

Vinny thought it best to be as detailed as possible while he spoke. Even if he didn't think his past was so horrible, maybe if he explained everything well enough Zack would take pity and finally end his existence on this earth. It took him nearly an hour to get through the full explanation. As he described the physical abuse from his siblings he paused now and then to point out various scars on his body. He then explained the verbal abuse he received at the hands of his parents, repeating some of the phrases with a shudder. He kept his back to Zack the entire time, never looking up from the floor.

At the end of his explanation he explained the thoughts that ran through his head every day, about how worthless he felt and about how it almost physically hurt to open his eyes each morning. Vinny told Zack about the thought process that led him to deciding he needed to be murdered and about the joy he had felt when Zack had raised that scythe in the alley. When he stopped talking his shoulders were shaking and Zack could tell that he was crying.

Zack had sat down on the bed behind Vinny when he had started speaking, and then remained silent and still during the explanation. Now, for reasons he could not fathom, he slide forward and wrapped his arms around Vinny's shoulders, resting his cheek against the back of Vinny's head. The first thought that crossed his mind was of how incredibly soft Vinny's black hair was against his skin, but Vinny spoke again, ripping him out of his thoughts.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Zack asked, confused.

"Live..." Vinny sobbed.

"I got a fucking hobby." He laughed, remembering when he had told Vinny to do the same.

"What, killing people?" Zack nodded against Vinny's head so the other man would feel it and continued laughing. After a few more strangled sobs Vinny's crying slowly turned into an odd sort of laughter as well. His hands moved up from his sides to grip the arms that were still wrapped around his shoulders.

"Look. I'm not gonna make any final choice yet, but can we try something for this next month?" Zack quietly offered. Vinny sniffled and shrugged. "Would you be willing to try being my actual lover? Maybe I can change your perspective on life..." Zack bit his lip. He was almost pissed at himself for offering. It would mean that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone for a whole other month, but something about his man cried out to him and he wanted to help. Plus, if Vinny was into it, Zack had a kink that might help both of them. He would wait a while before suggesting it though.

"You know," Vinny released Zack's arms and finally turned to face him, "I've been trying not to get attached to you this whole time. You made it really fucking difficult with that first kiss though." Zack quirked an eyebrow and crawled off the bed to stand in front of Vinny. He reached down and pulled the older man up to stand in front of him.

"So, you're saying I should convince you?" Without waiting for a response, he leaned in and captured Vinny's lips, much the same way he had the first time. His hands traveled down to Vinny's hips and this time he didn't hesitate. He reached down and cupped Vinny's ass, pulling the other man roughly against him. Vinny gasped and Zack took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other man's mouth. He then ground his hips around slowly, making Vinny aware of the hardening bulge in Zack's boxers. They broke apart, both panting for air, and Zack waited for Vinny to speak.

"I'm convinced," he finally responded before turning them both and practically throwing Zack onto the bed. He immediately moved over the younger man and resumed their kissing. This time Zack noticed that Vinny was getting his hands involved. The older man ran his hands up Zack's sides, brushed his nipples and then plunged them into Zack's hair, tugging roughly.

Zack groaned and wrapped his legs around Vinny's waist, pulling him down to grind their hips together. Vinny pulled back, hesitating for a moment as he considered the fact that he was about to have sex with a murderer. Then he noticed that Zack was panting just as hard as he was and he felt the erection rubbing against his own and realized that Zack is just as human as he is. If Zack's thing is killing, perhaps his could be fucking Zack. Throwing all of his worries out the window, he quickly pulled off his boxers and watched as Zack removed his own.

While Zack had enjoyed laying beneath Vinny, he decided that he would be on top for their first time and once they were both completely naked he immediately pushed Vinny down onto the bed. The older man understood and parted his legs instantly, wanting whatever Zack would give him. He pointed out the lube that was sitting on the back of the bedside table and Zack squirted some into his hand, slicking his fingers with the clear fluid. He then moved down and pulled Vinny's length into his mouth and at the same time he pushed one finger into his opening.

The sudden sensations were nearly overwhelming and Vinny moaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips up to meet Zack's hot mouth. The younger man smirked and swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling as much of Vinny as he could into his mouth. Vinny was not small and Zack found himself looking forward to the first time Vinny would fuck him with this considerable cock. He pushed a second finger inside as he moved his head up and down the length. When he had finally worked in the third finger Vinny decided he didn't want to wait any longer.

Reaching down, Vinny grabbed a fistful of Zack's black hair and pulled him up, claiming his mouth and tasting himself on the younger man's tongue. Zack groaned at the action, loving the slight pain from the hair pull and the enthusiasm with which Vinny tasted himself. He pulled his fingers out and before Vinny's whine of protest was over he replaced them with his dick, thrusting in to the hilt immediately. Vinny found the sudden stretching of his hole painful, but the pain soon subsided as Zack began thrusting in and out.

They set a punishing rhythm, both of them loving how rough the other was being. Vinny dug his nails into Zack's back and Zack bit down on Vinny's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. He then pulled back to lick at the wound and Vinny cried out his release, biting Zack's neck and drawing out the killer's own release as he slammed himself deep inside of Vinny's ass. He held himself there until the shudders from spilling his seed died down. Vinny licked the bite mark on Zack's neck as Zack pulled out and then moved to lay on the bed beside him. Vinny used a tissue to clean his release from his stomach and then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
